trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Ask your questions here. General Questions Q: So what is this exactly? A: This is a Pokémon league created for /vp/, aka /tr/. Henceforth, the region is called the Tatsu Region (T.R.). It's a 'metaverse', a world that the entire community creates. We've already created Tatsu largely (fun fact: the region is based on Hong Kong) - the cities, gym leaders, etc. There are some unique caveats. For example, all 718 Pokémon are in Tatsu, though legendaries rarely appear. There are also eighteen accredited gyms in the region - one for each type, plus a multi-typed badge. There are a lot of other unique things about this project too. But now, we need people to actually do something with all of this stuff we've made. That's where the interactive part comes in. This world can become a playground where anything is possible, with the contributions of /vp/oreons and /tr/ainers like you. How? There are a few ways. One of the major deals of this project is the RP section. People can make characters, put their profiles up on our Wiki, and start roleplaying. There may also be a Master Roleplay, a giant interconnected roleplay with special events happening every so often. The forum has its own RP section just for that purpose. But not just RPs can be made, but also stories, comics, and anything you want. This project is meant to be a playground to let ideas run wild. You can even make Wi-Fi leagues off of this. There may also be a game on the Four Star Mon engine... eventually. Q: How do I get started? A: Read the wiki and get acquainted with the region, and get a good idea in your head of what the project is all about, then join us on the forums or the IRC, interact with people, and do whatever you want. The skies are limitless! Q: How do I make this wiki's appearance not suck? A: I know, Wikia sucks. Hard. The layout is distracting from all the actual content! To change the appearance, make an account, then go to your user preferences and come to an option where you can choose between 'New Wikia Look' and 'MonoBook'. Switch to MonoBook and save your changes. Oh man, that's so much better. Tatsu For more info, see Tatsu. Q: What kind of Pokémon are there in Tatsu? A: Tatsu encompasses the canon 649 Pokémon. However, no legendaries can be encountered or caught by user-submitted characters. Pokemon like Tentaquil are treated as fandom jokes and urban legends; they also cannot be encountered or caught. There are NO Fakemon. Q: How do the gyms in Tatsu work? A: There are 18 gyms in Tatsu. 17 for each type, plus an 18th, multi-type gym in Centria. Eight are needed to fight in the Pokémon League. The gyms can be challenged in any order; however, after earning seven badges, their eighth and final must be earned in Centria! Q: I have ideas for the region, or some of the region's pages look incomplete. What do? A: Talk to us about it on the forums, or the IRC! If you have ideas, throw them at us and then expand the wiki with them. Q: I am willing to draw/make concept art for this region, NPCs, etc. Can I? A: Go right ahead! Character and RP FAQ We have a Character FAQ, but to get the full understanding of how to create your character, see the links below. It'll tell you everything you need to know. * Making Your Character * Making Your Character/Example Character (An extensive character FAQ is included on this page.) And here's the RP Rules & Guidelines. They should tell you everything you need to know about RPs. * RP Rules & Guidelines Category:Administrative